What She Wants
by Ayame Yumi
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Jika kau tanya apa yang paling diinginkan Sarada di dunia ini, maka jawabannya adalah berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuanya. Yah! Hanya sesederhana itu. /Sampel fanfiksi SasuSaku untuk Event BTC 2016/


**Judul : What She Wants**

 **Author : Ayame Yumi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Nomor Prompt : 2**

 **Kategori : SasuSakuSara for Fiction**

 **Summary : [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Jika kau tanya apa yang paling diinginkan Sarada di dunia ini, maka jawabannya adalah berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuanya. Yah! Hanya sesedarhana itu. /Sampel fanfiksi SasuSaku untuk Event BTC 2016/**

 **Alternate Universe**

* * *

Resiko memiliki kedua orangtua yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya adalah kurangnya perhatian yang didapatkan dari mereka, hanya bisa berinteraksi ketika malam hari dan pagi hari tiba, untuk makan malam bersama saja merupakan hal yang sulit untuk didapatkan.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh putri tunggal dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Sarada.

Setiap harinya gadis itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan pembantu di rumah besar yang ia tinggali.

Tentu saja ia memiliki teman dan bermain bersama mereka, tapi ia tidak bisa selalu bermain dengan temannya. Hidup bukan hanya bersenang-senang, tapi juga memiliki tanggung jawab. Seperti pelajar, mereka memiliki kewajiban untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan guru mereka. Seperti yang dilakukan Sarada saat ini. Gadis cantik yang berusia 10 tahun itu sedang duduk di meja belajarnya, buku paket berserakan di meja belajarnya. Pulpen ditangannya sibuk menggoreskan tinta hitam di atas buku tugasnya.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"Iya ?" jawab Sarada sambil menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu kamar Sarada. "Nona, ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Mau bibi masakin apa non ?"

"Hm... aku ingin _ratatouille_ saja bi," jawab Sarada.

"Baiklah, nanti bibi panggil kalau sudah selesai masakannya,"

Ketika pintu tertutup wajah gadis yang memiliki iris mata _onyx_ itu tertunduk sedih.

Ketika anak-anak lainnya mendapatkan masakan dari ibu mereka, ia hanya bisa mendapatkan masakan dari pengasuhnya. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ibunya memasak makanan untuk dirinya.

Sarada menuruni tangga dengan sedikit terburu-buru ketika ia mendengar suara bibi Kazue memanggilnya untuk makan siang.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," ujar Sarada sambil menangkupkan tangannya, kemudian ia memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Kazue memperhatikan Sarada dengan ekspresi sedih. Ia tahu apa yang gadis itu rasakan, hampir 10 tahun menjadi pengasuhnya membuat Kazue menjadi salah satu tempat Sarada mencurahkan isi hatinya. Dulu gadis itu selalu mengeluh dengan kehidupannya yang kurang kasih sayang dari orangtua-nya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu gadis itu menekan keinginan terbesarnya itu dan memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya.

"Jam berapa ayah dan ibu akan pulang bi ?" tanya Sarada ketika ia sudah selesai menyantap makanannya.

"Tuan Sasuke berkata kalau ia akan pulang larut malam hari ini, jadi beliau berpesan agar non Sarada tidak menunggu tuan pulang, dan Nyonya Sakura tidak akan pulang hari ini tadi ia menelfon katanya beliau sedang menangani seorang pasien yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan,"

Sarada mengangguk mengerti ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke atas untuk mengerjakan pr-ku. Terima kasih bi untuk makanannya,"

Kazue menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon dari ucapan Sarada. Mata hazel wanita itu memperhatikan Sarada yang sedang menaiki tangga. Sebuah rencana sedang tersusun dalam pikirannya.

"Tadaima," ujar seorang pria ketika ia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah besarnya.

"Selamat datang tuan," sambut Kazue, berbeda dengan pembantu-pembantu keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya, Kazue tinggal di rumah milik keluarga Uchiha itu. Karena Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak bisa selalu pulang tepat waktu, maka mereka meminta wanita yang sudah mengasuh Sarada sedari kecil itu menetap di rumah mereka untuk menemani Sarada setiap waktu.

"Sarada sudah tidur ?" tanya Sasuke sambil memberikan jas dan tas kerjanya kepada Kazue.

"Sudah tuan," jawab Kazue.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi," perintah Sasuke.

"Baik tuan," ujar Kazue sambil berlalu pergi.

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya kasar, helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Selalu saja seperti ini, ketika ia pulang yang menyambutnya hanyalah Kazue, terkadang anak semata wayangnya itu pun ikut menyambut kepulangannya dengan wajah setengah mengantuk, tapi hari ini putri kecilnya itu absen karena dia tidak tega hati melihat putrinya itu terkantuk-kantuk menunggu kepulangannya.

Beginilah resiko menjadi pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar di Konoha, ia hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk keluarganya. Mereka hanya berinteraksi ketika sarapan pagi, dan itupun biasanya tanpa kehadiran Sakura. Wanita itu memiliki jam kerja yang sangat padat sehingga membuatnya harus selalu berangkat pagi, bahkan terkadang wanita itu tak pulang kerumahnya selama beberapa hari, karena pasien di rumah sakit yang sedang menumpuk.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar yang terdapat tempelan sticker nama 'Sarada'. Ia tersenyum hangat ketika melihat putrinya itu tertidur dengan selimut yang tersibak akibat pergerakan gadis itu ketika tertidur.

Pria berumur 34 tahun itu menghampiri putri kecilnya. Dibetulkannya letak selimut Sarada yang berantakan, ia mengelus rambut hitam putrinya dengan sayang lalu Sasuke pun mengecup dahi Sarada lembut.

"Mimpi indah putri ayah," bisiknya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Kazue yang berdiri di depan kamar anaknya ketika pria itu baru saja menutup pintu kamar putrinya. "Sakura sudah pulang ?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Nyonya tadi siang menelfon, beliau mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa pulang hari ini, karena ada pasien yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan," jelas Kazue.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya, mendapati Sakura yang tidak pulang kerumah, jika wanita itu dirumah pun mereka hanya akan berakhir menatap punggung tidur pasangan masing-masing.

Baru saja Sasuke akan melangkah menuju kamarnya, namun suara Kazue mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Maafkan saya jika lancang, tapi bolehkah saya membicarakn sesuatu dengan tuan ?" Tanya Kazue sopan.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mempersilahkan Kazue untuk berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_ ketika dirinya sudah menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa empuk ruang keluarganya.

"Ini mengenai nona Sarada,"

=.=

" _Tadaima_ ," ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang kini sedang melepaskan sepatu kerja yang ia kenakan.

" _Okaeri_ Sakura," suara _baritone_ itu membuat wanita yang kini bernama lengkap Uchiha Sakura itu terkejut. Di depannya kini berdiri suaminya yang sedang mengenakan pakaian santai, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipis pemuda itu.

Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat ketika melihat senyuman di wajah salah satu keturunan Uchiha itu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat suaminya berpakaian santai dan terlihat _fresh_ seperti ini, biasanya ia hanya menjumpai wajah lelah Sasuke ketika pulang kerja.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan mencium tangan Sasuke, kebiasaannya ketika pulang atau pamit dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bekerja Sasuke- _kun,_ " tanya Sakura, mereka melangkah masuk beriringan.

"Aku sedang meliburkan diri, apa gunanya memiliki banyak karyawan jika aku juga harus terlalu memforsir tenaga dan pikiranku seperti pegawai biasa,"

Sakura terkekeh mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke, tumben sekali Sasuke bersikap seperti ini, pikirnya.

Sasuke memandang heran istrinya yang terkekeh geli. "Kenapa tertawa ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura untuk duduk bersamanya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Terakhir ku ingat Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal adalah seorang _workaholic_ , lalu apa yang membuat ayah tampan ini meliburkan dirinya sendiri ?" goda Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan kejutan manis untuk Sarada, makanya aku sengaja meliburkan diriku dan juga meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk memberikanmu cuti seminggu, dan aku juga meliburkan Kazue,"

Sakura memandang Sasuke kaget. Pantas saja pihak rumah sakit tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pulang dengan alasan Sakura sudah terlalu bekerja keras, alasan yang konyol.

"Kau tahu, kita sudah melewatkan banyak _moment_ berharga bersama Sarada ketika kita tenggelam dalam dunia kita masing-masing. Aku dan Kazue membicarakan tentang Sarada semalam, membicarakan isi hati Sarada yang selama ini tidak kita ketahui. Kita memang selalu bisa memenuhi kebutuhan materil dari gadis itu, tapi kita selalu lupa kalau ia juga membutuhkan kasih sayang kita,"

Sakura menunduk sedih. Ia merasa menjadi seorang ibu yang gagal, ia adalah seorang ibu egois yang tidak mau melepaskan pekerjaannya demi mengurus anaknya. Dulu Sasuke pernah meminta Sakura untuk berhenti menjadi dokter dan fokus menjaga Sarada, namun wanita berambut merah muda itu menolak, ia terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya saat itu bahkan sampai sekarang.

Menyadari kegundahan istrinya, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak ada gunanya jika kita menyesali keadaan, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah memperbaiki keadaan," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut kepala Sakura, ahh... sudah lama ia dan istrinya tidak seintim ini.

"Jadi apa rencanamu tuan Uchiha ?"

Hari ini Sarada pulang sedikit lebih siang dari biasanya karena gadis itu memiliki jadwal kerja kelompok di rumah salah seorang temannya hari ini. Ia heran ketika tak mendapati Kazue menyambut kedatangannya seperti biasa.

Ketika gadis itu akan meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu, matanya mengernyit heran ketika melihat sepasang sepatu yang biasa orangtua-nya kenakan tersusun rapi di rak, itu artinya orangtuanya sedang berada di rumah.

Wajahnya langsung berbinar bahagia. Dengan segera ia memasuki rumah yang sangat luas itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari sosok orang tuanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk mencari orang tuanya di taman belakang ketika ia tak menemukan kedua orang tuanya di dalam rumah.

Senyum bahagia langsung tercetak di wajah gadis itu ketika ia menemukan kedua orang tuanya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Sasuke sedang memanggang daging tak jauh dari gazebo tempat dimana Sakura sedang menata meja santai yang berada di gazebo itu.

" _Tadaima_ ," ujar Sarada, ia berusaha menahan perasaan bahagianya yang meluap-luap. Ia tidak mau membuat kedua orangtua-nya merasa tidak nyaman dengan perilaku berlebihannya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil berlari kecil untuk menghampiri putrinya.

" _Okaeri_ Sarada- _chan_ ," ujar Sakura sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sarada, ia lalu membawa anaknya menuju ke gazebo.

Ia menyuruh Sarada duduk setelah melepaskan tas sekolah yang masih tersampir di bahu putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Tadaa... _your chicken barbeque is ready, ladies_ ," Goda Sasuke sambil membawakan _chicken barbeque_ yang telah dibumbui-nya.

"Ibu juga membuatkanmu _Lasagna_ kesukaanmu," ujar Sakura sambil membuka salah satu tudung saji yang terdapat sepiring _Lasagna_ di dalamnya.

Sakura-pun lalu membuka menu utama mereka, nasi goreng ekstra selada dan tomat. Sasuke dan Sarada langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat nasi goreng buatan Sakura, nasi goreng buatan Sakura menguarkan harum yang begitu lezat sehingga membuat perut ayah dan anak itu berbunyi.

Dua Uchiha berbeda generasi itu menunduk malu ketika perut mereka berbunyi. Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah keduanya, setelahnya wanita berumur 32 tahun itu mengambilkan nasi goreng untuk suami dan anaknya, tidak lupa untuk dirinya juga.

"Itadakimasu," ujar mereka.

Sepanjang hari itu mereka habiskan dengan melakukan apapun yang Sarada inginkaan. Makan bersama, nonton bersama, dan bahkan tidur bersama. Sasuke mencebikkan bibirnya ketika mendengar permintaan Sarada yang ingin tidur bersama orangtua-nya. Pria beranak satu itu sudah sangat merindukan istrinya, ia sudah membuat sebuah agenda kegiatan malam untuknya dan sang istri tercinta, namun rencana tinggalah rencana.

Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menuju kamar untuk tidur bersama. Sasuke masih memasang wajah gelapnya. Sakura yang menyadari aura tidak sedap yang sedari tadi menguar dari suaminya hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Tenanglah, kita masih memiliki kesempatan lain untuk melakukan apapun yang ada di otak tampanmu itu, Sarada- _chan_ hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kita jadi jangan pasang wajah seperti itu,"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya.

Sarada langsung memposisikan dirinya di tengah kasur _kingsize_ milik ayah dan ibunya itu setibanya ia disana.

Sakura menyelimuti Sarada sampai sebatas dadanya, lalu iapun mengecup jidat Sarada dengan lembut. "Mimpi indah, cantik," ujar Sakura sambil merebahkan dirinya di samping kanan Sarada.

Sasuke mematikan lampu kamarnya lalu iapun merangkak naik menuju sisi kiri Sarada, tak lupa ia juga memberikan kecupan selamat malam untuk dua malaikat dalam hidupnya.

"Selamat malam," ujar Sasuke sambil merebahkan dirinya. Ia melirik ke arah istrinya yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dengan satu anggukan kepala mereka pun memeluk Sarada.

Sarada merasakan perasaannya menghangat ketika kedua orang tuanya memeluknya seperti sekarang ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia untuknya, dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari dimana orang tuanya hanya memusatkan seluruh atensi mereka kepada dirinya.

Bagi Sarada kebahagiaan itu sederhana. Sesederhana menghabiskan sepanjang harimu bersama kedua orangtua. Sarada tidak menginginkan muluk-muluk dari orang tuanya. Hanya satu hal yang sangat gadis itu inginkan dari orangtuanya, waktu mereka. Yah, hanya sesederhana itu.

Sarada menggenggam tangan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang melingkari tubuhnya.

 _"_ _Arigatou"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _OMAKE_**

Sasuke dan Sarada sedang memandang ngeri sosok wanita dewasa di depan mereka. Tidak, wanita berambut merah muda itu tidak sedang dalam tempramen tinggi-nya. Justru wanita cantik itu menguarkan aura yang begitu cerah.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke dan Sarada menatap wanita yang dulunya bermarga Haruno itu dengan tatapan ngeri.

Sarada melirik ngeri dengan piring-piring yang sudah berserakan dengan sadisnya di meja tempat makan. Piring-piring yang tadinya terisi penuh dengan kubis, onigiri dan bistik itu sudah kosong, hanya menyisakan sedikit noda makanan di beberapa sudut.

Selain nafsu makannya yang meningkat drastis, mendadak Sakura juga suka memakan banyak sekali makanan pedas yang sebelumnya tak terlalu disukai oleh wanita beranak satu itu.

Sakura baru saja akan memasukkan sepotong besar daging sapi ke dalam mulutnya sebelum Sasuke mengintrupsinya dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakura, sudah. Kau sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh makanan di meja ini, dan hampir semuanya adalah makanan pedas, jika terlalu banyak memakan makanan seperti itu nanti perutmu bisa sakit," tegur Sasuke.

Sakura melirik piring-pring bekas ia makan tadi, iapun heran kenapa ia bisa makan-makanan pedas dan yang lebih parahnya dalam porsi yang cukup besar.. Biasanya ia tidak bisa memakan makanan lebih dari 1 porsi, tapi kali ini bahkan ia tidak tahu sudah berapa porsi makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya, walaupun begitu ia belum merasa kenyang.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, ia tidak mau membuat pencernaannya bermasalah karena makan terlalu banyak.

Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang mendadak suka makanan pedas, tetapi di hari yang sama dalam waktu yang berbeda Sarada dan Sakura dibuat terheran-heran karena melihat Sasuke memakan dango dengan lahapnya. Awalnya Sakura membeli dango-dango itu untuk dirinya sendiri mengingat Sasuke dan Sarada yang tidak terlalu menyukai makanan yang begitu manis.

Namun ketika Sakura mencium aroma dango itu, perutnya mendadak merasa mual yang membuatnya langsung tidak berselara untuk memakan dangonya. Namun dengan ajaib-nya Sasuke datang dan langsung mencomot dango milik Sakura dengan rakus.

Sakura membeli banyak dango untuk persediaan sampai besok, namun semua dango itu langsung tandas oleh Sasuke hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Sasuke juga merasa heran sendiri dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba mau memakan dango-dango yang manis itu. Ketika indra pengecap rasanya merasakan manis, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan aneh seperti biasanya, ia justru sangat menyukai rasa manis dari dango yang membelai lidahnya.

Sarada yang terheran-heran melihat keanehan kedua orang tuanya sepanjang hari itu memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lewat _browsing internet_.

Matanya menyusuri setiap baris kalimat yang terpampang di layar handphonenya dengan teliti. Setelah selesai membaca artikel tersebut gadis bermata _onyx_ itu langsung memeluk ponsel pintarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Ia langsung meloncat berdiri dari posisi duduknya di sofa. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil jaket berwarna merah dari sana. Ia lalu berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar. Sakura yang melihat putrinya itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa langsung memanggil putrinya itu.

"Sarada, kau mau kemana ?" tanya Sakura.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya ataupun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ibunya, Sarada hanya menjawab. "Aku pergi keluar sebentar bu ingin membeli sesuatu,"

"Baiklah, cepat kembali ya," pesan Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura pun melanjutkan kegiatan menuang kopi untuk Sasuke yang sebelumya tertunda.

Penjaga toko di sebuah apotek kecil itu memberikan barang yang diminta pelanggannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Semuanya 15 ribu," ujar pelayan itu sambil memberikan kantong plastik berisi barang yang dibeli Sarada kepada gadis itu.

Sarada menerima uluran kantong itu, lalu ia pun memberikan tiga lembar uang 5 ribu kepada sang penjaga apotek.

"Apa ini ?" tanya Sakura ketika Sarada menyodorkan sebuah kantok plastik berwarna putih kepadanya.

"Sudah ibu coba saja sana, cara memakainya ada di kemasannya, ibu pasti tahu," ujar Sarada sambil mendorong ibunya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari dapur di mana tempat mereka berada tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dengan wajah lesu. Senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang di bibir Sarada itupun perlahan memudar, tanpa perlu ibunya mengatakan apapun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sakura yang awalnya terlihat murung secepat kilat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria, ia mengacungkan 3 benda kecil panjang yang ditengahnya terdapat dua garis merah.

Senyum bahagia langsung terpatri di bibir Sarada. Saking senangnya ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya. Kedua kaum hawa itu meloncat-loncat gembira saking senangnya.

"Ekhem," suara deheman itu menghentikan sejenak euforia kebahagiaan yang kini tengah melanda kedua perempuan bermarga Uchiha itu.

Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan menunjukkan tiga benda yang tadi ia tunjukkan kepada Sarada. Senyum bahagia juga terpatri di bibir Sasuke ketika melihat benda yang ditunjukkan Sakura, lebih tepatnya dua garis merah yang berada di masing-masing benda itu.

Ia pun langsung menggendong dan memutar tubuh Sakura di udara, Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura dengan perasaan bahagia. " _Arigatou_ Sakura," ucap Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Sakura.

Pria yang merupakan kepala keluarga dari keluarga kecilnya itu melirik putrinya yang sedang memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan bahagia. Ia pun mengisyaratkan putrinya untuk mendekat dengan gerakan tangannya. Ketika putrinya itu sudah berada di dekatnya ia langsung turut serta membawa Sarada ke dalam pelukannya dan istrinya.

Sarada tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan ayah dan ibunya. Hari ini merupakan salah satu hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki seorang adik, ia tidak sabar untuk memiliki seorang teman yang bisa selalu diajaknya bermain

Baginya memiliki seorang adik bukanlah hanya sekedar kebahagiaan sederhana, namun merupakan salah satu anugrah terindah dalam hidupnya selain terlahir dari dua orang tua yang begitu ia cintai.

Ia berjanji ketika adiknya itu lahir, ia akan membuat adiknya itu hanya merasakan kebahagiaan, ia akan melindungi adiknya itu ketika ia terlahir di dunia. Ia berjanji tidak akan membuat calon adiknya itu merasakan kesepian seperti yang pernah ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun. Ia akan membuat salah satu anugrah terindah dalam hidupnya itu selalu merasa aman dan nyaman.

.

.

 _"_ _Bahagia itu tidak perlu muluk-muluk. Memiliki keluarga yang mencintaimu adalah anugrah yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dengan uang. Materil hanyalah bonus dalam suatu kebahagiaan,"_

 _._

 _"_ _Bagi Sarada kebahagiaan itu adalah ketika bisa memiliki quality time bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Memiliki adik adalah bonus berharga yang ia dapatkan dari keluarganya,"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 ** _A/N : [DI UPDATE ULANG 13 JUNI_** _ **2016]  
Saya hanya membuat minor change dalam cerita saya. Hanya memperbaiki typo, kalimat yang sedikit rancu dan menambahkan beberapa baris kalimat penjelas. Perubahan ini saya lakukan karena review dari F (Guest) yang meminta saya untuk mengkoreksi ulang fanfiksi ini. Dan juga saya memperbaiki kesalahan keterangan tentang Kazue yang sebelumnya saya tulis "Sudah mengurus Sarada selama 14 tahun" menjadi "10 tahun. Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas setiap kesalahan teknis dalam fanfiksi saya dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau mereview. Saya bingung harus membalas review kalian dengan kalimat apa karena saya speechless ngeliat tanggapan kalian yang cukup positif. Sekali lagi saya cuman bisa mengucapkan thank you so much buat yang udah RnR, love you guys.**_

 **[FANFIKSI INI ADALAH SAMPLE ENTRI UNTUK KONTES BTC 2016]**

 **"BTC is back again this year, kunjungi website .com untuk cari tahu tentang Syarat dan Ketentuan untuk mengikuti kontes BTC. Semua SSL tanpa terkecuali bisa mengikuti kontes fanfiksi maupun fanart BTC** **2016\. Tahun ini ada kategori Most Submitter, Pemenang ditentukan dari peserta yang mengajukan fanfiksi dan/atau fanart paling banyak untuk Banjir TomatCeri 2016. Pemenang dipilih satu orang oleh panitia. Jadi submit sebanyak-banyaknya karya kalian untuk BTC yahh.. Khawatir nggak bisa menang fanfiksi dari penilaian juri atau jadi most favorite fanart, tenang masih ada most submitter. Ayo banjiri archive SS dengan karya kalian, kami tunggu karya kalian di BTC yahhh.."**


End file.
